


Rest by Your Side

by TallowCat



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, almost, almost cant believe i wrote cookie run fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: Knight really doesn't know what they are, all things considered.





	Rest by Your Side

Knight wasn’t always quite sure what his relationship with Wind Archer was. Well, most of the time he was unsure. The other was one of very few words, hardly any at all. Or none if a conversation was particularly one-sided. Not that Knight minded, sometimes it was nice just to have someone listen, and when the archer did speak it, more often than not. meant more than speaking just to hear his own voice.

Though sometimes this lack of communication left Knight in wonder what their relationship to one another was. Sometimes it felt they were much too far from each other, in the air and on the ground one could say. But others it was like he’d never known someone closer, never felt so strongly for another living being.

It was all very confusing, to say the least.

Sometimes it felt like he never got to see the archer, just glimpses from the corner of his eye on the wind, or a gaze too far off to properly meet.  
Sometimes it really felt as if he were a world away.

But, there were other times.

Other times where the silence of the night led the path Wind Archer took to him, and they could meet in the quiet and didn’t have to speak at all.  
These times were the ones that allowed Knight to know what their relationship was, a close one.

To hear the archer come down from his perch and land quietly behind him was a kind reminder.  
They were nights of silence, befitting one as silent as he.  
Knight couldn’t say he understood Wind Archer fully, it was a difficult thing for him. But neither really needed words to understand what closeness was.  
Another thing he didn’t understand was how Wind Archer could clamber into his lap and relax so fully against cold armor. It was certainly not comfortable to lay against but still, it seemed to not bother him at all, at least not enough to stop him sleeping there.

It was quiet times like that, in the calm of the ending day and the familiar feeling of rough hands, that Knight knew exactly what their relationship was. And it was nights like that where he could let himself go and return the unspoken affection between them.

Wind Archer was one of very few words, but knew very vibrant actions.  
Knight was glad to be one to share the affections.


End file.
